Field of Invention
The invention relates to a charging/discharging apparatus, and particularly relates to a charging/discharging apparatus using thermoelectric conversion effect.
Description of Related Art
Typically, the wearable device uses an external connector, such as a micro-USB, to connect an external power supply for charging through a cable. However, if the wearable device is made waterproof and dustproof, the external connector for the wearable devices requires an additional waterproof and dustproof design, which will increase the design difficulty and manufacturing cost. Moreover, it is inconvenient for users to carry a cable to connect the external power supply for charging the device. Therefore, various charging methods without using the external connector are developed, such as a magnetic induction charging method a magnetic resonance charging method, a solar energy charging method, and a mechanical energy charging method. However, the magnetic induction charging method and the magnetic resonance charging method must comply with a corresponding charging plate during charging. The solar energy charging method and the mechanical energy charging method depend on the operation environment, such as whether the environment has sufficient light source.
As a result, how to provide a solution to effectively solve the aforementioned inconvenience shall be seriously concerned. A charging/discharging apparatus may solve the aforementioned problems is still needed.